


【南北】stefan's angel④

by qwendG



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwendG/pseuds/qwendG
Summary: 开车嘛，需要什么summary
Kudos: 11





	【南北】stefan's angel④

**Author's Note:**

> 女装攻  
> 没做全套

显而易见的事不需要过多商谈，蒲熠星和唐九洲谈完了加入SA的事宜和蒲熠星的感情问题，一人分了一个房间睡觉，蒲熠星今天出外勤，理应唐九洲守夜，但是蒲熠星却在床上翻来覆去了起来。

唐九洲是个聪明脑袋全用在他专业领域的憨憨，这显而易见，但是唐九洲的专业领域可能也包含一些蒲熠星不太了解的东西，比如磕cp。现在唐九洲一眼就看穿他蒲熠星表面上想把踩自己车的漂亮混蛋揍一顿，实际上可能是操一顿，蒲熠星也没得话反驳。

连唐九洲那个脑袋全长在黑别人数据和发明各种各样用处不大的小设备的东西都能一眼看出来他蒲熠星动心了，这得是多粗的箭头，多不加掩饰的目光。

那——郭文韬呢？这个没见面就踩自己车盖的漂亮混蛋，SA的首领，他未来的老板，十七岁就干掉了几乎所有竞争对手的现任stefan，他看出来了吗？

蒲熠星清楚，在他看见坐在自己车盖上抽烟的郭文韬时，他听见了自己的心跳声。那个器官一下又一下有力的搏动着，将血液压向他的千肢百骸，他从来没有任何一个节点比这一刻更深切地感到自己是一个人，而不是一具无法维修的机器。

他迫切地感到需要对方，这种感觉莫名其妙且毫无缘由，因为他们只是认识不足六小时的陌生人，郭文韬却仿佛从那个剪影开始变成了他的性幻想。他在心里描摹那个车库里的侧影，冷与暖在郭文韬脸上相撞，在指尖相融，银白掺橘黄；他想到郭文韬抱着平板缩在法拉利的副驾上，法拉利在星与云里奔驰，星河在他眼里汇成一汪，他眨眼，银河倾泻而下。

蒲熠星从床上一跃而起，走到外面招呼唐九洲去睡觉，今天他守夜。

“你什么情况啊蒲熠星？”唐九洲一头雾水“你今天跟着郭老板开着法拉利狂奔了四个小时还没把你的脊梁骨跑散架吗？”

蒲熠星心里苦笑，可不就是跟郭文韬一起在车里的那四个小时吗，他感觉自己现在光想想这个名字就他妈要硬起来了。

坐在一起不超两米的时候没啥感觉，谁知道到了半夜翻来覆去地想，那些细节又一点点地泛了上来。

唐九洲毫不跟他客气地跑回他卧室睡觉了，蒲熠星自己倒了一杯波旁，守着监控画面一点点地喝着。

结果他在监控里看见了郭文韬。

操。

他硬了。

像素再高的摄像头在沙尘和黑夜里拍出来的东西都不会清晰到哪里去，模糊勾引人幻想。蒲熠星看郭文韬踩着他那像是上个世纪英伦绅士的步子连着走过了三个摄像头又扭头一步步地转回来，喘着气隔着裙子揉搓自己。

郭文韬确实没有对蒲熠星和唐九洲撒谎，他说出门吹风，就真的是去“吹”风的，凌晨的华雷斯没有任何美景可看，郭文韬为了给他和唐九洲留下足够的讨论时间，可能要报废一套西装。

酒杯里的冰球一点点融化进红色的酒液里，郭文韬来回踱了几步，抬起头看向夜空。蒲熠星不知道他在看什么，根据摄像头的方位和郭文韬抬头的方向来看，可能是月亮。他愤愤地想，月亮有什么好看的，星星不好看吗？

冰球小了一圈，郭文韬低头看表，好像对时间颇为失望，视线转了一圈，直直地向蒲熠星看了过来。

哦，他发现摄像头了，蒲熠星想，他会猜到是我在摄像头后面吗？

摄像头其实拍的不甚清晰，蒲熠星面对的屏幕又分了三十二个不同的小窗口，别说对视了，他连郭文韬的五官都不太能辨别清楚，但他就是认定这是一次对视，甚至感到灵魂战栗。

郭文韬冲摄像头挥了挥手，然后可能是感觉这个动作挺傻，低下头笑了一会，又用手比划了一堆手势出来。

毫无疑问郭文韬根本上低估了这里的风沙对镜头的破坏能力，蒲熠星根本看不清他的两只手哪是哪，不过反正他也达到了目的，蒲熠星不用猜也知道他是在问俩人谈完了没有能不能回去，再多半句的话可能是问这里能不能洗澡。

蒲熠星的声音通过通讯设备在郭文韬耳朵边上响起，鬼使神差，他用了本音：“你回来吧，我在这等你。”

郭文韬因为这低沉的声线瑟缩了一下，男人对于欲望的感知有时候只需要一个字，他也没问是谁，只是舔了舔嘴唇，说：“那你等我。”

蒲熠星因为这四个字瘫倒在沙发上，浪潮声声入耳，他不知今夕何夕。

等到郭文韬带着一身沙子进门的时候，就看到蒲艺馨穿着他上午那套裙子坐在沙发上，他妆已经卸了，男人的轮廓暴露无遗，但是假发却好端端地戴在头上。他看见郭文韬进来，冲他举起手里的波旁威士忌，深深地看了过来。

“蒲熠星。”是通讯器里的那个声线，低沉且有颗粒感，一句话就能把郭文韬拉进欲海。

郭文韬骂了一声，一把扯下领带，拿过蒲熠星手里的酒杯一饮而尽。

然后他们两个就吻在了一起，两个人以厮打的架势跌跌撞撞地走进空着的卧室拍上门，中间谁的唇舌也没有率先离开。

郭文韬的珍珠纽扣崩了一地，蒲熠星的白丝袜也被郭文韬撕成了破洞款。他被蒲熠星压在床上，内裤被褪下，跳出来的阴茎顶着对方鼓起的一大包摩擦——而蒲熠星竟然还穿着他那该死的裙子，还没脱白丝袜，这个认知让郭文韬从耳廓红到胸膛。

他现在无暇思考为什么火羽会是个男的，这个事实现在就像这个男人裙子下面的一大包一样直直地抵着他，滚烫而不容忽视。人的一生中总会有那么几次只能靠下半身思考，郭文韬从来不屑于做这种人，他一般在上床之前用脑子把所有能想到的事想一遍，他是能从一根头发丝推出全局的人，他的思维从来都像一张大网，不允许自己出任何纰漏。

但是蒲熠星往往是他的意外之外，他接到齐思钧的委托看着他师弟的时候也没有想到他会因为一张不甚清晰的照片而暗自跟随他们俩一个月，在听到他的本音之前他本来的想法还是把她拉进组织然后一点点接近，结果他的计划无一例外被蒲熠星打破，这个人把他拖出蛛网，沉进欲壑，他一概全盘接受。

郭文韬上一次撕姑娘丝袜的时候绝对没有想到下一次干这种事会是这样的局面，紫色长发的漂亮姑娘把他压在床上，垂下的发丝一下下地扫过他的胸膛，他的阴茎在蒲熠星手里一点点地吐着清液，对方带着枪茧的手指每刮过铃口他就要抖一下，两个人急促地喘息声交织在一起，皮肤紧贴着皮肤，身上的汗水也汇成一股淌下。

蒲熠星人生前几十年的情史几乎空白，技巧很是不怎么样，手活和唇舌的技巧基本不在一个维度。郭文韬的舌头一寸寸地刮过他的口腔，他感觉自己的灵魂都被一点点舔过，他想把郭文韬揉进自己身体里或者把自己揉进他的——都一样，只要他们两个合二为一。

当郭文韬终于扯下他的丝袜的时候他几乎不假思索地含住了郭文韬的阴茎，技术都是片里面学的，什么包住牙齿不要磕到和收缩口腔形成真空对他来说都只是单纯的句子，他自己一点点摸索。一开始郭文韬的阴茎差点软下去，到了郭文韬呻吟一声拽住他的头发忍不住抽插的时候他才感觉到了莫大地自豪。

郭文韬浑身上下的皮肤都很薄，碰一下就要红，爽了的时候整个人从眼尾到胸膛都是粉红的，像是煮熟的虾子。蒲熠星含着他的阴茎，抬起眼看他，目光里含着灼灼火焰，天知道郭文韬有多长时间没有感受过这样炽热而不容拒绝的渴望了，他无法拒绝这么热烈的渴求。于是他闭上眼睛，脖子拉出一条优美的弧线，手抚摸蒲熠星的发顶。

最后郭文韬还是没射在他嘴里，他抬起头的时候看见郭文韬眼角通红，郭文韬闭上眼睛又睁开，睫毛颤抖，有液体淌了下来，他确信看到了倾泻而下的银河。

射了一次的郭文韬懒洋洋地躺在床上不想动，问他是给他用手还是用嘴，蒲熠星看见他这副胜券在握的样子莫名其妙地想起了他踩自己车的茬，他没有答话，只是暗示性地顶顶他的会阴。

他贴近郭文韬的耳廓，用伪音说话：“让我进去嘛，韬韬。”

郭文韬几乎是一下子就想弹起来揍他，于是两个人在床上赤身裸体拆了几招，结果是毫无结果，并且郭文韬又硬了起来。

认命的郭文韬把两个人的阴茎放在一起揉搓，别人的右手和自己的到底还是不一样，也有可能是郭文韬的和每个人的都不一样，蒲熠星感到电流在血管里炸开，沿着脊椎层层攀上，他深而重地喘息给了郭文韬莫大地成就感。于是他笑着俯下去，轻轻地在龟头上吻了一下，蒲熠星被这一下搞的头皮发麻，仿佛全身上下的感官都长在了阴茎上。

郭文韬吸他的阴茎的感觉就像是在认真地舔什么冰棍还是棒棒糖，他看着自己的肉棒竟然还皱眉露出一种貌似苦恼的感觉，硬生生看得蒲熠星又硬了几分。他的舌尖顺着凸起的经络一点点舔过去，水光反射在他的眼睛里，全部吞进去的时候郭文韬发出了一种仿佛不行了的呜咽，又一次被顶出了生理泪水。口交的心理快感往往大于生理快感，郭文韬毫不抗拒地展示自己被各种体液糊的乱七八糟的脸，当他的阴茎再一次在郭文韬颊侧顶出痕迹的时候，他几乎是呻吟着射了郭文韬一嘴。

感觉蒲熠星快要射出来的时候郭文韬就有想把头往外抽，但显然效果不甚理想，蒲熠星这人也不知道憋了多久，精液多且浓稠。很久没人敢拿自己的东西往SA的老大嘴里捅了，郭文韬品着嘴里的腥哭味道，再一次无法思考。他想拿手擦一下脸上的精液，却被蒲熠星按住手舔掉，蒲熠星看郭文韬的表情就觉得自己下腹再一次发热，凑上去亲他的嘴角。郭文韬本来想去洗澡，结果推了两下没推开也开始哼哼唧唧地回应他。

两个人再次难舍难分地吻在一起，水声被掩埋在风声里。这里气候干燥，吹上一年沙子能老上十岁，可蒲熠星却觉得潮湿，他感觉自己仿佛身处《百年孤独》里的马孔多，在那场持续了几十年的雨季里，植物和欲望一起疯长，他和不应该在一起的人抵死纠缠。

郭文韬洗完澡出来的时候蒲熠星已经瘫在床上睡熟了，床单已经皱的像是一块大抹布，他费尽全身力气也没把蒲熠星拖起来，天知道一个名声在外的职业杀手怎么能在有外人在场的时候睡的这么死。蒲熠星对他的接受度之高显然不在郭文韬的计划内，但是郭文韬对这个认知很满意，他笑着往蒲熠星身上扔了条毯子，然后自己裹着睡袍去了外面客厅的沙发。

——然后郭文韬发现外面的笔记本上还放着监控，猛地意识到所以自己跟蒲熠星在床上折腾地时候随时有可能会有人接近这座建筑。他在心里辱骂了一番精虫上脑的自己和蒲熠星之后只能自己守着监控，对着刚才盛过威士忌的空酒杯度过漫漫长夜。

至于唐九洲第二天醒来，发现守了一夜监控的是自己的未来老板，而老板穿着睡袍锁骨上还有牙印，他内心的崩溃就不需要描述了。

他能怎么办呢，打又打不过，他只能诅咒蒲熠星秃头。


End file.
